


Spontaneity

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Costume Kink, Kink, M/M, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Schuldig and Crawford surprise Nagi by coming back to Japan, Nagi ends up surprising himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for “Last Mission 10: Velvet Underworld,” “Last Mission 11: Piece of Heaven,” and “Last Mission 12: Epitaph”; small one for “Mission 22: Miteid -- Final Reconciliation.”  All things _Weiß Kreuz_ belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß, Polygram k.k., and Animate Film. No infringement intended. 
> 
> Pre-reading by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

Nagi felt a familiar presence at the edge of his perception before he heard Schuldig greet him with a hearty telepathic ~ Hey, Nagichen! We’re back in Japan. ~

~ I’m supposed to care, why? ~ Nagi answered, although he let his emotional tone bleed into it enough to show he was kidding.

~ So cold. I even made sure not to contact you while you were on a job and everything. ~

Nagi currently sat at a desk doing more paperwork than he felt an assassin should have to, something he did too often these days.  ~ You were snooping around in my head? ~  So much for the best telepathic shielding known to man. Then again, in a way Schuldig had a key, through the old team mindlink and having known him since he was young. 

~ Didn’t have to. I know what you sound like while on a job. No deep snooping necessary. ~

~ What brings you back to Japan? Anything I should worry about? ~

~ If you’re asking if it’s anything _Kritiker_ should worry about, I wouldn’t tell you. Brad just saw some interesting work here, and we don’t like to stay in any one place for too long, so why not? Especially since the closest thing we have to a son lives here. ~

That shouldn’t put a lump in his throat.  ~ I’d be very surprised if Crawford actually thinks that way. ~

~ Why, because you were such a rude little bastard when you broke away from Schwarz? You just needed to assert your own independence as an adult who could make his own decisions and forge his own path. Brad understood that once he cooled down. ~

Nagi smirked.  ~ How long did _that_ take? ~ 

~ About two weeks. As for the Epitaph thing, nobody had the time or ability to do any long heart-to-heart talks, and you needed to show Kritiker that your loyalties rested with them. ~

~ ...I regretted having to be so distant. ~  Especially with how badly injured Crawford had gotten. 

~ We knew. ~

Schwarz had left the country as soon as Crawford had become stable enough to travel. With all the power plays going on inside Kritiker and Mamoru needing to establish his ability to be ruthless, it had been the wisest move. Schuldig had left Nagi a note about their departure and later sent the occasional letter postmarked from various locations around the world to let Nagi know Crawford was healing well. Nagi hadn’t seen them in person since the Epitaph battle, which had been about a year and a half ago.

~ We’re proud of you, ~ Schuldig said. 

Low blow. Nagi regained his composure as quickly as possible and answered, lightly, ~ Even of my relations with Mamoru? ~

~ ...eh. Part of it is that nobody can be good enough for our boy. ~

~ And the rest of it? ~

~ Major philosophical differences. ~

~ I bet. ~

~ But you’re an adult and you can make your own decisions. ~

Did everyone become more sentimental as they got older?  ~ I’d like to see Crawford if possible. ~

~ His hair is still white, kid. ~  

~ Duh. You know why I want to see him. Plus, I’d like to make some peace offerings. On my behalf, not necessarily on Kritiker’s. ~

~ I think Papa Bear would like that, and so would I. I guess we’ll have to compare schedules, yours to his, to come up with a good time. I’m not with him at the moment. It’s funny, but we’re living a block away from where we lived when we were here as a foursome. ~

~ “Papa Bear”? ~

~ Tomorrow is American Father’s Day. For fun, I’m going to surprise him with something. ~

Schuldig’s surprises.... Nagi asked, ~ What are you going to do? ~

~ If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise! ~

Of course. 

~ I’ll be in touch, ~ Schuldig said. 

  


* * *

The next day Nagi felt ridiculously nervous, which made him annoyed at himself. Nothing truly dire could come of this, he was one of the most powerful known telekinetics in the world, and if Crawford ever tried to slap him again he’d put Crawford through a _wall_ , not that he thought Crawford would feel the urge to, so what did he really have to feel anxious about? Crawford might even appreciate having someone around to help protect him from whatever Schuldig’s surprise was.... If Nagi missed them, he could try to deliver his semi-sarcastic gift another time.

Nagi would probably feel more comfortable if he’d planned this all out and gotten confirmations. He wasn’t really the spontaneous type. 

Once Nagi parked the car he felt out into his Schwarz link and sensed them. Schuldig hadn’t lied about being near their old apartment. Kritiker would no doubt love to know that he could do this, but he’d never tell them or Mamoru all his secrets. 

Besides, some things were _Schwarz’s_ secrets and not his to tell.

After a frustrating hour of walking around doing “getting warmer, getting colder” he gave up on doing this on his own. The area had way too many apartments.  ~ Schuldig? ~

~ Nagi! What’s up? ~ Schuldig sounded almost _bouncy_ , which rarely boded well. 

Still, Nagi had already invested too much time in this to give up now.  ~ I’m in the neighborhood. Are you and Crawford up for a visit? ~

~ We sure are. You’re even in the building, you sneak. Wrong floor though. We’re on the 12th. Room 1242. ~

One floor up.  ~ Coming. ~

As Nagi knocked at their door he had to swallow his nervousness again, resenting the hell out of the fact that they could make him feel like a kid again. When the door opened he got the immediate impression of two long falls of orange hair and two green _bows_ coming at him before Schuldig grabbed his arm, pulled him inside, and closed the door. 

Schuldig had his hair tied into two long, surprisingly smooth pigtails with a green bow holding each and wore a sailor-style Japanese schoolgirl uniform, its blouse white and the sailor collar, bow, and short pleated skirt in green. He had white knee-high socks and brown penny loafers on. He _didn’t_ have a stuffed bra under the shirt, but his long legs were hairless.

He didn’t look like a girl--something he might have accomplished when still in his teens and early 20s--but didn’t look like a man in a dress either, having achieved an unsettlingly and annoyingly attractive androgyny. 

Nagi knew they could get kinky, but still...!

“What the _hell_?” Nagi had to ask. “And you’re not supposed to wear the penny loafers in--”

When Schuldig grinned, Nagi realized that he had lip gloss on as well. “The most shocking thing about this get-up is that I’m wearing shoes indoors?”

“I’m still waiting for the shock to wear off. _This_ is your Father’s Day surprise?”

“This, and what he gets to do with me while I’m dressed and undressed like this.” 

“This is why I don’t do things spontaneously,” Nagi muttered to himself. 

“This wasn’t totally spontaneous: you called ahead and I told you to come up anyway. When you notify people ahead of time, it just lets them know when and where to spring things on you.”

Nagi finally gave in to his urge to facepalm. “Argh.”

Schuldig hugged him in a way that would have put Nagi’s head into Schuldig’s bosom if he had one. “My baby. And you brought a Father’s Day gift!” 

Nagi blew an end of the bow’s green ribbon out of his mouth. “I wrapped it myself.” When you couldn’t escape insanity, the best you could do was float above it.

“...I really would have appreciated a vision forewarning of this. Wait, Schuldig, is that _Nagi_?”

Schuldig turned Nagi so they’d both face Crawford and said, “Happy Father’s Day, Daddy!”

“I don’t know what to say. I _really_ don’t know what to say.” Crawford looked dismayed, pleased, and surprised. He looked _good_ , still strong, still Crawford. Still silver-haired, but once a psychic went white he couldn’t go back. He wore glasses and an actual business suit instead of the monocle and... thing he’d had on when Nagi had last seen him during the Koua affair. “But it’s not like being your father would be a gift, Schu.”

“What? I’ll make it worth your while.”

~ How _did_ you surprise him with this? ~ Nagi asked Schuldig. 

~ I’ve figured out a way to create a kind of interference that can give me some leeway with his precognition, and, no, I’m not telling you how to do it. ~

Nagi handed Crawford the small gift-wrapped box with its card. “Happy Father’s Day. The card is more to tell you it’s from me than to give you any mushy sentiments.”

“Of course.” Crawford unwrapped it in neat, efficient movements then opened the box and snorted.

“A cream-colored tie,” Schuldig said, amused. “It’s perfect.” 

“Thank you, Nagi,” Crawford said.

“Don’t even think of ruffling my hair,” Nagi replied.

“Yes, wouldn’t want to mess up the perfect emo tousle you already have going on, even if it doesn’t match your suit,” Schuldig answered. 

“What are you supposed to be, Schu?” Crawford asked.

“We’re back in Japan, and it’s Father’s Day, so I’m a schoolgirl who needs a spanking.” Schuldig blushed on cue, looked down at the floor bashfully, and repositioned his arms and legs in a way that changed his whole body language. “Crawfordo-san, I did something _bad_. I’m so embarrassed. Please punish me.”

Crawford was speechless. Nagi said, “...that was a little too good.” 

“Do I need to turn around and bend over so you can see my panties?”

Before Crawford could say a word, Nagi replied, “No!” He didn’t think his brain or his dick could take it.

“Your loss. Better take me up on the spanking while I’m offering, Brad. You know it’s not something I’m willing to do often.” 

“That’s very true,” Crawford said, “but I don’t get to see Nagi either.”

Nagi didn’t like to admit it but couldn’t deny that hearing that gave him a warm feeling. 

“He doesn’t have to go anywhere. I’m open to a threesome or being watched. He’s grown up _hot_ ,” Schuldig replied.

Crawford actually seemed to be considering it, while Nagi had no idea what to say or think. 

Schuldig continued, “At the very least you’d like to see me get spanked, _punished_ , wouldn’t you, Nagi? Seeing as how I’m so very bad.”

“It doesn’t sound like punishment the way you want to do it,” Nagi answered, but he had to admit to himself that the thought intrigued him. 

Perhaps sensing Nagi’s interest, Crawford moved things forward by sitting down, patting his knee, and saying, “Come here, Schu-chan.”

“You want me over your knee then?” Schuldig answered. “You only get ten, by the way.”

Light flashed off Crawford’s glasses as he grinned. “Total or on each cheek?”

“Total! You’re the kind but stern daddy, not a pervert, sadist, or sadistic pervert.”

“How did I earn this?”

Schuldig pouted. “If you ask me to analyze it, I might change my mind. Don’t look a gift spanking in the mouth.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Shut up.” With much effort, Schuldig arranged himself across Crawford’s knees. 

“Your legs are just too long,” Nagi had to say. It added to the ridiculousness of the scene. He should have brought a camera. 

“Tall is superior!” Schuldig answered. “Besides, I’m also being careful with my package. I don’t want to be lying on it.” 

“I noticed that you didn’t tuck.” Nagi had also noticed that Schuldig had chosen white cotton panties. 

“Why would I tuck it when I intended to use it soon?” 

Crawford raised the back of Schuldig’s skirt, pulled the back of the cotton panties out of the way, and laid down a loud, sharp-sounding smack across the center of his ass, hitting parts of both cheeks. Nagi applauded his skill and ability and willingness to quickly take advantage of a situation. Despite the surprise of it, Schuldig didn’t make a sound when it hit, although he shot Crawford such a _look_. 

Smiling down at him, Crawford stroked gentle circles on the bare cheeks. “Yes?”

“I’m remembering another reason why I don’t let you do this often,” Schuldig replied. 

This had the potential to be interesting. “Maybe this’ll be punishment after all,” Nagi said. 

Before Schuldig could say something scathing in response, Crawford gave his ass another smack, thoroughly distracting him. Nagi approved. Five more smacks and occasional circular ass strokings later, Schuldig was panting, squirming, and trying to rub his obviously hard cock against Crawford’s leg or whatever he could find and Nagi had to undo his own tie and unbutton his collar from how hot it had gotten in here. The scene looked a lot less ridiculous when accompanied by the thick sexual tension in the room and Nagi’s arousal. 

Crawford directed a smirking yet affectionate look down at Schuldig as he said, “Three more to go.”

Schuldig’s voice sounded deeper and breathy. “You’re so fucking evil.”

“You love it. Nagi, do you want to take a shot?”

Wait, what? “Uhm?” That sounded intelligent. 

“Come here. If it’s my Father’s Day gift, I can decide to bestow part of it on someone else.”

“Hand only, no telekinesis!” Schuldig shouted. “Spank my ass, don’t break it.”

“If you break it, you bought it,” Crawford said. 

“Thanks for the warning,” Nagi replied. 

Nagi approached them the way he might approach a ticking time bomb... if he couldn’t use telekinesis to take care of it. Schuldig said, “That’s really flattering, Nagi. I’ll remember all of this for later.” Although he hadn’t let out any sounds during the spanking, Schuldig hissed as Nagi’s hand rested lightly on his reddened, hot ass. “Do you store that in an ice box or what?” 

“Cold hands, warm heart,” Nagi murmured. Despite his erection, he couldn’t get over the weirdness of the situation. He’d never thought he’d ever be touching Schuldig’s bare ass in anything aside from a medical capacity, and he’d never wanted to be forced to do that. He’d never given any thought to how it would feel, so he didn’t know why it surprised him to find soft skin over fairly firm muscle. Clothing tended to hide how fit Schuldig was. He... radiated, somehow feeling more vibrantly _alive_ than most people....

“Are you going to just keep gently petting him?” Crawford asked. 

“I don’t mind,” Schuldig said. 

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Nagi answered, with full disdain, “I don’t know what you think Mamoru and I do together--”

“We try not to,” Schuldig said. 

“--but spankings don’t figure into it. I don’t have any experience at this.” Nagi did a lot of things with his telekinesis instead of his hands anyway.

Mamoru was, unexpectedly, _very_ vanilla. Maybe he felt he had to make up for his brothers. 

“Just do it,” Crawford said. “It’s not difficult.”

When Nagi gave it a firm smack, the sting he felt in his hand surprised him. He hadn’t thought the spanker felt any pain during the spanking. With his hand still on Schuldig, he felt him tremble, wound up, even though he obviously tried to remain still and restrained. It surprised him how... excited that made him feel. He _wanted_ to be involved in whatever sex acts followed this. 

Crawford shook his head. “You should put more of a wrist snap into it. Like so.” When Crawford demonstrated it against Schuldig’s ass, Nagi saw what he meant. Crawford let Schuldig wait and anticipate for a few minutes before saying, “I’ll save the last one for a rainy day. Something to look forward to.”

“That wasn’t the deal!” Schuldig protested. 

“It’s my gift. I get to decide what to do with it. Up you go.”

When Schuldig managed to get up, he looked a bit unsteady on his legs as well as flushed and somewhat wild-eyed. Could that be one of the reasons why he rarely let Crawford spank him? The show of vulnerability stoked Nagi’s lust higher and probably had a similar effect on Crawford no matter how stoic he tried to appear. Schuldig kicked the penny loafers off to fly across the room and removed his white panties completely before tossing them into Crawford’s lap, while his erection tented the front of the green pleated skirt, raising its hem to reveal more of Schuldig’s thighs. 

Crawford set the panties aside and stood to take off his jacket, unbutton his shirt, unzip his fly, and take out his cock, looking very eager. “Schu-chan, come here,” he said as he sat down again. 

When Schuldig sat on his lap, facing him, and they started to kiss, one of Crawford’s hands went to cup the base of Schuldig’s skull while the other, a few fingers slicked with lubricant, went beneath Schuldig’s skirt, the motion of his arm and Schuldig’s movements and moans making it very obvious what he was doing. Crawford swallowed some of Schuldig’s cries as they kissed and moved together, humping each other, hips rolling, in a very demanding way. Every time Crawford’s fingers hit Schuldig’s sweet spot, Nagi could tell just from the way Schuldig moved and the sounds he made. Part of Nagi felt very ticked off that they’d left him out of it, while the rest watched the scene with glazed eyes and a very hard cock, lost in lust. 

~ Don’t worry, Nagi. You’ll... definitely get your... chance. For now it’s all... Crawford since it’s... Father’s Day, ~ Schuldig said, even his telepathic voice sounding deep, breathless, and sexed up. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Schuldig said aloud, speaking Nagi’s desire. 

Schuldig had to be projecting for Nagi to feel it so powerfully but Nagi didn’t mind. Working for Kritiker could be very dull, and he’d stopped getting excessively worried over Mamoru’s bouts of depression because they never really _ended_ and _Nagi_ wouldn’t be functional if he became too caught up in them. Thus, the last few months had been a steady emotional gray and he welcomed feeling something bright and raw to wake him up. 

Crawford put his hands around Schuldig’s waist and moved him. Although Schuldig’s skirt prevented Nagi from seeing the actual connection, he could tell when penetration occurred just from the exalted expression on Schuldig’s face, eyes shut, occasionally biting his lower lip, and the way his breath caught and he moved his hips. He could tell it was a slow and steady push in, maddening. Nagi and Schuldig wanted more, quicker, and they got it when Schuldig bit the rim of Crawford’s ear, which appeared to drive him wild. His thrusts came faster and harder then. Nagi couldn’t keep track of their hands but figured that Schuldig would have marks on his neck from what Crawford was doing to it with his mouth. 

Crawford and Schuldig cried out together as they hit orgasm and shared some of the sensations with Nagi, who was thankful that at least they hadn’t made him come in his pants, which would have been embarrassing. He’d appreciate it if someone would take care of his case of blue balls though. 

“Nagi, come here,” Schuldig said, sounding a bit breathless. Nagi obeyed and got a hot kiss, sweet and a bit sticky from lip gloss, and a hand stroking up and down the length of his fly from Schuldig for his troubles. 

When Schuldig gave him a chance to breathe, Nagi said, “That’s nice, but I don’t want a handjob right now. I want to fuck you. You knew what people would want from you when you put that skirt on.”

“He has a point,” Crawford said.

Schuldig laughed. “Give me a moment to recover here, people. I’m not a machine.”

“Sucking up to your boss?” Nagi asked him. 

“Not right now. Maybe later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Crawford said.

“We’ll neaten up a bit then take this up again with Nagi in the bedroom. Sound good?”

“Uh, yeah,” Nagi replied, surely the opposite of smooth.

Schuldig grinned at him then got up from Crawford’s lap and did a slightly unsteady walk into the bathroom, while Nagi did his best not to look at Crawford’s lap, just to be polite. Crawford asked, “How have you been, Nagi?” 

How could _he_ be the one who felt so awkward while Crawford was the one with his dick hanging out? Presumably still hanging out, since Nagi didn’t want to look, not under the current circumstances. “I’ve been doing well. You look good, Crawford. I worried.” 

“That _was_ a lot of blood. I’m aware of Schuldig corresponding with you to let you know that I recovered.”

“Hearing about it and seeing it for myself are two different things.”

“Understandable, but it’s not like I could let myself be defeated by _them_ and death is a very final defeat.” When a washcloth came flying out of the bathroom at great speed, Crawford caught it and started applying it... somewhere Nagi refused to look at. “It’s okay to look.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You’ll have to look if anything is going to happen in the bedroom.” Crawford smirked.

“I’ll look then.”

“Is it because of your Catholic background?”

Nagi was thankful he hadn’t been drinking anything at the time. He nearly choked as it was. “What?!”

“Don’t mind Brad, Nagichen,” Schuldig called out from the bathroom. “He was raised as some kind of Protestant, I forget which, just that it’s not Lutheran.”

Nagi sighed. “My background Catholicism affects me about as much as your background Protestantism does you, Crawford.”

“If you say so,” he answered. “Schuldig, what’s taking you so long in there?”

“Freshening up!”

“We’re just going to take it off again.”

“It’s the principle of the thing. My commitment!”

“ _Someone_ should be committed....”

“I heard that!”

“Yet you didn’t take the panties in with you.”

“All of us know those won’t be on long, so I’m not bothering.”

“If you really want to be cosplaying correctly, don’t put the penny loafers back on in the apartment,” Nagi said. 

Schuldig snorted. “It’s so easy to rile you.”

“While you live to embarrass me.”

“At least you’ll be getting sex with it. Besides, you’re getting embarrassed by _professionals_.”

Crawford said, “Nagi, stop indulging him. Schuldig, I prefer you with your hair down.”

Schuldig’s head appeared in the doorway, hair still in two long tails with green bows on them. “But these go with my outfit, and it took me a lot of time and product to get them this nice.”

“Take them down.”

“It’ll take a while to make it all presentable, and I thought you wanted to get on with things.”

“I’ll come help you with it.” Crawford tucked himself in and walked into the bathroom. Nagi followed because he wanted to see this. 

Schuldig stood in front of the mirror with his outfit straightened up, a new coat of gleaming pink lip gloss on his lips, and his hair down but still separating into two sections. Crawford picked up the brush, took a section of copper hair into his other hand, and brushed carefully and gently, working to avoid painful tangling, amazing Nagi. He’d never seen them like this when he’d been in Schwarz and didn’t know whether they’d done things like this but hid them from Nagi and Farfarello or if it had started after Schwarz had become a duo and they didn’t have to put up a front against Eszett or teammates anymore. Schuldig very obviously enjoyed it--humming, pressing his ass back into Crawford’s crotch, eyes closed, dreaming look on his face--while Crawford looked nearly meditative. It was sexy, but more than that it showed a closeness and intimacy that Nagi had never experienced, making him feel a sudden sharp pang of envy. By the time Crawford set the brush down Schuldig’s tamed hair had a high shine to it. 

“Nagi, pounce on me already!” Schuldig said. “Do you need an engraved invitation?”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to beg him,” Crawford said with a smirk.

“I’m not going _that_ far. Begging is beneath me.”

“Yet you dressed up as a Japanese schoolgirl,” Nagi replied. 

“Cosplay isn’t begging.” Pouting, Schuldig brushed past him, trailing his fingers across the bulge underneath Nagi’s fly as he did, maddening. Nagi realized that Schuldig hadn’t put the penny loafers back on, to his approval.

Nagi grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving the bathroom. “I won’t make you beg.” The rough, deepened sound of his own voice surprised him. 

It helped a lot that Schuldig had his hair down and looked more like his usual self. 

“Good!” Schuldig actually pulled Nagi along after him toward the bedroom. As much as it annoyed Nagi, especially since it reminded him that while he might be a powerful telekinetic he didn’t have a powerful body, Nagi could see why Schuldig wanted to move him along faster. Schuldig wasn’t the only one, either; Crawford walked right behind them, as if ready to push Nagi forward if necessary.

Near the bed, Schuldig turned around, pressed up against him, and kissed him, hard and demanding, his lips candy sweet. Nagi pushed him down onto the bed, stood between his long parted legs, and stroked his erection through his skirt. Nearly purring, Schuldig rocked his hips up to meet Nagi’s hand, so eager. Nagi could just about _feel_ Crawford standing off to the side, watching them intently. 

“I have a trick you might like,” Nagi murmured. Instead of finger fucking Schuldig, he sent a small telekinetic construct in and felt around with it until he reached Schuldig’s sweet spot and stroked it. Encouraged and aroused by Schuldig’s low, appreciative moan, Nagi steadily increased the size and girth as he fucked him with it and made him writhe and pant. He couldn’t do this for long though, not if he wanted to penetrate Schuldig himself and last more than a few seconds. His hands shook as he unzipped his pants and set his cock free from all confining clothing. 

Crawford handed him a condom and a tube of lubricant. So helpful. As Nagi put it on, Schuldig opened his eyes and, looking flushed, dazed, and needy, said, “Nagi, give it to me already. I _want_ it.” 

Nagi almost came. 

He grabbed Schuldig by his hips and thrust in. A skirt gave such easy access, which Nagi approved of. Although he found it so difficult to maintain self-control while he had his cock snugly sheathed in Schuldig’s hot body, he managed not to plunge in and out in some wild frenzy. Instead, once Nagi found the perfect angle, they rocked together at a steadily increasing speed, grinding together for more wonderful friction, Nagi’s hips starting to move faster and faster. Schuldig wrapped his legs around him and kissed him deeply, searchingly, sometimes moaning, always telepathically radiating his pleasure and some of his sensations, occasionally letting Nagi experience what it felt like to be fucked by himself. Damn, this was hot. Nagi had one hand cradling Schuldig’s ass and the other tangled in his long bright hair; he could see why Crawford preferred it down. Although he would have loved to touch Schuldig telekinetically too, he knew that right now he didn’t have the control necessary to do it safely. 

When Nagi turned his head he noticed Crawford with his pants open and his cock out, stroking himself as he watched them. Nagi came then; he couldn’t help himself. He rocked his hips a few more times before he came to a shuddering halt, leaning over Schuldig’s sprawled, debauched body, shivering at the feel of Schuldig’s legs moving around his waist. Schuldig’s long, fanned out hair looked mussed, his lips swollen from kisses, his half-closed eyes looked very sensual... his erection still tented his skirt.

Shit. “Schuldig, I’m--”

Schuldig set two fingers against Nagi’s lips. “It’s all right, not your fault. I had a really good time with you but I just came recently, while this is your first. Though you’re more than welcome to suck me off if you want to make it up to me.” His voice came out low, deep, and very sexual. 

Nagi opened his lips to touch these fingers with his tongue. “I want to.” 

“I haven’t come yet either,” Crawford said wryly. “I’d love to fuck you, Nagi. It’d be even better if I could do it while you were blowing Schuldig.” 

That thought led to some enticingly dirty mental images. “Yeah. I agree,” Nagi answered.

“Good boy,” Schuldig said softly, warmly. “As much as it would amuse me to see you two on the floor, I’m going to let all this happen up on the bed, with me. Treasure my generosity.”

“I’m surprised you even know what that is,” Crawford replied. 

“I’ll generously ignore that comment.” Schuldig moved away from Nagi and stopped when he sat atop the pillows at the head of the bed. “You guys need to be more naked.”

“You’re such a picky little schoolgirl,” Crawford said. 

“You’re still wearing the school uniform, Schu,” Nagi added. 

“For the sexy kink of it, while you two are wearing boring regular clothes. Besides, I’m sure Brad would love to get a better look at your ass, Nagi.”

“I can’t argue with that assertion,” Crawford answered.

Nagi and Crawford undressed. It annoyed Nagi a bit that Crawford looked powerful naked, muscular and well-toned, while Nagi just looked slim and lithe. Given his power, he supposed that his body didn’t need the muscles, but it made him a bit self-conscious here. 

~ Nagi, less brooding, more sexy mouth action. You look damned good to me, ~ Schuldig said.

As Nagi settled himself on the bed in front of him, Schuldig gradually lifted his skirt, going for a slow reveal. It turned out that Schuldig hadn’t shaved or waxed _everything_. 

~ I think a guy looks weird when he’s totally bare there. ~

Sliding his hand up Schuldig’s smooth, bare inner thigh, Nagi enjoyed Schuldig’s little shivers and replied, ~ I’m fine with it. ~

Nagi bent to lick the head of Schuldig’s cock in long, strong strokes and further slid his hand up to caress the shaft and balls, while Crawford stroked down Nagi’s back to his ass. When Nagi let out a little huff of surprise and pleasure as a slick finger rimmed his asshole in steady circles, Schuldig just about purred from how it felt against his cock. Everything Crawford did to Nagi affected how he sucked and licked Schuldig. Once Crawford felt he’d relaxed Nagi enough, he slid a finger inside, confident yet gentle, so different from the hesitance Mamoru tended to use, and immediately started to stroke Nagi’s sweet spot, making him and thus Schuldig moan. With Crawford’s fingers fucking his ass and Schuldig’s cock fucking his mouth, all of it feeling so good, Nagi found it very hard to think and let his body’s desires and instincts take over, moving forward and backward to take it in, demanding more. 

As Crawford’s cock started to enter him, it felt huge and somewhat uncomfortable, but he liked it. Schuldig gasped out, “ _Fuck_ , Nagi,” and sent him an image of what he saw: Nagi’s head bobbing, cheeks hollowed, mouth full and sliding back and forth along Schuldig’s length, while further down Crawford, looking focused and somewhat exalted, gradually pushed his big cock into Nagi’s slim ass, pure porn, hot as hell, even dirtier for how Schuldig attached some of his and Crawford’s pleasure to the pictures. In Nagi’s own vision, Schuldig looked dazed, debauched, and wanton, legs and lips parted, hot blue eyes glazed, kinky costume askew. Was Nagi really part of this? It didn’t seem possible. 

Then Crawford brushed against his sweet spot and made him see stars and yawp. At least, he would have made a sound if his mouth hadn’t been full--he felt so _full_ , at both ends--so instead he kind of hummed, and Schuldig cried out Nagi’s name and came. Nagi didn’t swallow it all because he was so wonderfully distracted by Crawford fucking him in long, hard strokes and jerking him off, making his whole body sing. Once he let Schuldig’s cock slide out of his mouth he started to pant and moan, glad to have that as an outlet for the sensations he felt. Schuldig moved along with it, obviously telepathically along for the ride. Nagi came before Crawford did, screaming it out, while Crawford lasted for another three strokes. 

Nagi came to sandwiched between them, with Crawford breathing on the back of his neck and warm along the length of his back and Schuldig smiling at him and petting his hip in circles. Crawford put his arm over Nagi and Schuldig to hold them both at once. Nagi didn’t think he’d ever felt so relaxed and contented, glowing with it. 

They snuggled together in their afterglow for a while, until Crawford said, “It’s a shame we missed Mother’s Day, huh, Schu-chan?” 

Schuldig raised an eyebrow, seeming annoyed and amused simultaneously. “What’s that crack supposed to mean?”

“You’re the one in a skirt. Still. But I might have let _you_ spank _me_.” 

“ _Hey_ now. I could get into that.” Schuldig kissed the top of Nagi’s head. “You want to be part of the festivities next Mother’s Day, sweet? You’ve been a great part of today’s.”

“Are you going to be staying in Japan that long?” Nagi asked, ignoring the way his heart pounded and felt so warm. 

“Maybe we will,” Crawford answered. “We like having you in our life. You don’t have to stay in Japan for the rest of your life either. The future is open.”

Nagi realized that he hadn’t really thought about the future recently, just lived his hermetically-sealed life with Kritiker from day to day with the idea that every tomorrow would be pretty much the same. If he decided to leave the organization, Mamoru, the lingering dark cloud of Mamoru’s depression and guilt, and all that damned paperwork behind, who could stop him? He was the most powerful living telekinetic he knew of.

“ _If_ I returned to Schwarz, I wouldn’t tolerate being treated like a child or a minion. If.”

“Understandable. You won’t have to worry about that.”

That sounded promising, but it was a big change to make....

“But it’s not like you have to make a decision on that right this instant,” Schuldig said. “Relax with us for a while, and maybe the three of us can get frisky again a little later. I can think of fun uses for that tie....”

It seemed really decadent, but... “Can I take a quick nap?” Hell, this whole visit had been decadent. 

“Sure,” Crawford answered. 

Nagi didn’t need more time to think about it after all. “I’ll be rejoining you two, but I’ll do it when you move on from Japan, which will make things easier for everyone, I think.” 

“Excellent,” Crawford replied. 

Schuldig’s smirk said, “Make things easier for everyone except Mamoru after you’re gone,” but didn’t actually say a word, just hugged him tighter and said, “I like you being more spontaneous.”

“Actually, so do I,” Nagi answered.

 

### End


End file.
